Adventure Alone
by Xiangthebad
Summary: A story of a young boy who lost his job and runs away from home, in his  so called  adventure the young boy meets all sort of dangures, even a god forsaken enemy
1. Day one, The Beginning

**Adventure alone**

**Day one**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Varrock where a young boy was on his way to the general store, where he would work the whole day from sunrise to sunset. His name was Jake. Jake was 13 years old and by that old enough to work in the general store, selling the goods to the people of Varrock. But today something special would happen. Something Jake hadn't heard about yet.

Jake walked in the general store trough the backdoor like he did every morning. His boss was waiting for him in behind the counter.

"Jake? What are you doing here?"

The boss said with a very serious look on his face.

"Eh? I Came to work? Sorry I'm late".

Jake replied not understanding what his boss just said

"haven't you heard? The general store is closing because we cant make enough money"

Jake couldn't belief it, his own working place was closing because HE didn't make enough money selling buckets and pots to the costumers.

"Were giving away one free axe to every worker here! You want one?"

Jake took the axe and started his way back home. How was he going to explain to his father and mother that he didn't have a job anymore. His parents really needed the money he made to live from because otherwise they had to sleep on the streets.

There was only one option, he had to run away from home and start his own life and take care of himself so that his parents wouldn't have to buy food for him as well.

And so the young boy Jake started his adventure with nothing more than an axe and one piece of bread. He had to make some money so he decided to chop some trees and sell the logs to some rich people, the rich people lived mostly in Falador. And Falador war about 40 miles away from Varrock and he had to get his way trough the barbarian Village which wasn't easy.

Jake was walking for about 10 minutes now and he started to feel tired. It was like he was already walking for hour's. Then he saw the river, and he knew that behind the river there was the barbarian village. He had to watch out because the barbarians were very dangerous people. His mother told him that when he was a little boy. Now he had to get trough it because the ways around the village were dangerous because of bears and goblins.

Jake was a very smart boy and had a very bright imagination. He was thinking about a plan to get trough the easiest way. He saw a tower with 3 archers on it, and 2 barbarians guarding the bridge. He Decided to go trough the river and swim to the other side. As a young boy he had learned to swim in the river Lum. This was the same but a lot more north-east. He started to climb downwards to the water. When he reached it. It felt very cold and slimy. He knew he could stand in the water now so he started walking to the other side of the river. It was a walk of about 16 feet. He moved as silently as possible because he didn't want the barbarians to hear him. When he reached the other side he started to walk toward the wall.

"Hahahaha! That's 100 More coins for me! How about another round of RuneLink! Il bet you for 100Coins that I can win again!"

Apparently the barbarians were playing Runelink with there money.

Jake started to walk around the wall trying not to be seen by the barbarians. He stayed as close to the wall as he could get but there were a lot of spikes on the wall which made it almost impossible to do.

"Hey! Who is that!" A barbarian shouted.

"Oh no… busted" Jake said to himself.

The barbarian quickly jumped of the wall and started to walk in the direction of Jake. He was almost two times bigger than Jake and had a giant battle axe in his hands. Jake couldn't see it very good, but good enough to see that it was made of Mithril. Jake took out his own axe and held it in is hand, so tightly that his hands turned white.

The barbarian was now about 16 feet away and was still moving closer but now slower seeing the axe of Jake.

"Il Chop your head off and bring your body to our leader" The barbarian said with a mean smile on his face.

"Do you really have to be so cruel…?" Jake replied with a smile on his face

Jake wasn't scared. He knew what he had to do…

He swung his axe and hit his target directly on his head. The barbarian fell down, he wasn't dead but he was past out for a long time. Overfilled with joy Jake ran further along the wall and found him self a way away from the village.

After more then 1 hour of walking Jake was totally lost, and it started to become dark. For the first time since he got it he chopped down a tree with his axe. He cut it in smaller pieces and pout it on a big pile. There were about 4 small logs with some branches pointing out of them. He had to make a fire some how… His father had learned him a small fire spell but he needed some runes for that. He started to look around.

After looking a while he found a strange circle with rocks pointing at the sky. And he was lucky because some one had dropped some runes. Exactly the runes he needed. A fire rune, a mind rune and an air rune. Quickly he gathered the rune and went back to his small camp. With all his magic power he had learned from his father he lighted the logs. The fire started small but became bigger and bigger.

He ate the last piece of bread he had left, and found a small fish in his pocked that somehow got there. Probably it got in here when he crossed the river. He cooked the fish and ate it. He would continuo his journey the next morning, it was still a long morning. He made a little cushion out of his jack and made the ground clear so he could lay down on the soft grass. Then he went to sleep…


	2. Day two, Falador

**Day two **

When Jake woke up he decided to get his stuff ready and start to continuo his journey as quick as possible because there was rain coming. He could feel it. Jake seemed to have a certain feeling for that sorts of thing. He grabbed his axe and his jacked and started to move to the west. He first had to get himself inside the city and ask if anyone would need any wood. It was still a long way to Falador but he was getting much closer.

After about a half hour walking he suddenly felt a hard thing on his head, before he could turn around he felt on the ground. Then there was nothing.

Jake opened his eye's. He saw two man wearing masks discussing something. Then they seem to saw that he was awake and they started to come towards him

"What do you want?" Jake said Angry

"We want to know what you were doing in the forest of Falador!" The masked man said. "No one is allowed to go into those woods!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know". Jake replied. "I didn't even know were I was"

That was a lie, Jake did know were he was but he didn't trust these people so he better pretend he didn't know.

"Where were you heading for then?" The Second man asked.

"I was trying to find the road when someone hit me on my head, it kind of hurts".

Jake said while pointing at his head.

The two man had now untied him but he didn't had his axe with him any more. It stood on the other side of the room.

"We can take you to the road but not further". The man said.

The man gives him his axe back and they start to walk toward the door.

Finally, at the road, the two masked man say goodbye and Jake starts to walk to the west again. Only a few more miles the two man had said. He saw a mountain on the right side of him and the forest of Falador on his left side. He started to walk again. He saw some squirrels in the trees and raccoons underneath them. On the mountain however there were no animals, he saw small people, dwarfs. They were all holding a pickaxe and they were apparently mining something. He decided to move on and don't look at them again. Jake thought dwarfs were scary creatures from the mountains, that was what his mother always told him.

After walking another mile, he suddenly could see a big, white, wall right in front of him. Its was the wall of Falador. He started to move faster. He almost ran the whole end toward the city gates. When he arrived he was tired. He step closer to the gate.

"Halt! Who goes there!" a guard shouted to him.

"My name is Jake and I'm from the city of Varrock" Jake replied

"People off Varrock are no longer allowed in the city of Falador, don't you know that". the guard said.

Then suddenly the guard's face froze and he fell over, Dead. Behind the guard stood a person wearing a black armor, he said nothing but pushed Jake aside and started running away from the city. Jake stood up and quickly ran into the big city.

He had to find himself a place to stay, he heard about the rising sun inn, but that wasn't a good place to stay for a kid like him. He looked from houses in the east of Falador but couldn't find any thing. Then he went to the west. Knocked at a few doors but they werend opened. Except for one, a nice looking old man stood in the doorway.

"Well hello young man what can I do for you?" The old man said with a childish smile on his face

"I need to find some shelter, in return I could chop wood for you with my axe" Jake replied.

"Of course your welcome here young boy, come in, what's your name?" The man was old but still spoke quickly.

"Thank you sir, Saradoming bless you sir".

Jake heard from his father that Saradoming was the most praised god of Falador.

"My name is Jake and I'm from Varrock". He said

"Varrock people are not allowed here you know". The man said. "How did you get in here in the first place".

"There was this guy in a black armour, and he kilt the guard and then quickly ran off". Jake replied.

"The guard got killed you say?" The old man looked very seriouse now. "In all the years i live here i have never heard that a guard got killed". "What else did you saw from the murderrer? anything strange?"

"The only thing that i saws whas that he Ran off towards the mountains and that he was wearing a black armour".

"Mmm... Ok i dont want to overload you with anymore questions, you look tired, you should get some sleep and il give you your first task tomorrow, because i cant let you stay here for free else my wife get angry at me, and maby also at you". The man said with a friendly voice.

And so the second day of Jake's adventure came to an end. The old man directed him to his bed and he went to sleep. while he was sleeping he had dreams about the man in the black armour, and how he killed the guard, he kept seeing the man face freeze. But after a while the dreams fade away. And he finaly could sleep...


End file.
